The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for safely assisting the repair, modification or replacement of a section of a pipeline by shutting off the section to be replaced in the pipeline from the fluids such as gases, liquids and transported materials in the pipeline. After containing the fluids from the section to be replaced, the pipeline can be safely cut, welded and a new section replaced while reducing the possibility of explosion, fire or environmental damages.
While my U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,860 discloses one method of replacing a portion of a pipeline, the present invention allows a wider latitude in making repairs in remote locations accurately and quickly.